Reunited
by allthingslopez
Summary: Kara thought she would never see her again. Then on one faithful night, a Kryptonian pod crashes on Earth containing none other than Lena Van-Zee. This is the journey of how Kara and Lena's relationship blossoms as Lena adjust to living on Earth. Mostly canon.
1. Crashed into my heart

Chapter 1: The Crash

 **A/n: So yea I'm doing the fic no one asked for. For Lena's blue dress it's kinda like something Morgana Pendragon would wear. It's mostly canon just except for Mon-Ew it's Lena**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of The Supergirl characters even though I wish I did**

 **Enjoy ;P**

* * *

When Kara opened the pod, her heart nearly stopped. "Lena!?" Lying unconscious in the pod was the woman that helped raise her. Lena still looked exactly the same as the last time Kara saw her. The top half of her hair was pinned back while the rest fell in waves down her back and shoulders. Her blue and gold dress had the House of El crest sitting proudly on her chest, much like the one on Kara's suit. Her milky skin was illuminated by the moon and Kara longed to see those green eyes from her childhood. So many days and nights when Kara's parents were away at work, those same eyes were bright and mirthful when they would play and Lena would tell her about different planets and galaxies. Kara's parents were always home by the time she would have to go to bed, but while she was happy they were home, what Kara really looked forward to was Lena's bedtime stories. Lena would tell her the stories about the brave knight and how he would slay the evil dragon and save the princess. Other times Lena would tell her about far away places and the mystical creatures. Kara's favorite was about a forest with mystical creatures such as unicorns and people called elves that had pointy ears and protected the forest and all its inhabitants. When Kara landed and she learned that Lena's pod had gotten lost like hers, Kara was crushed. After the 12 years since she landed on Earth, Kara had given up hope of ever seeing those eyes again, afraid that Lena was lost forever.

Hank walked up and disrupted her thoughts. "You know this woman?" He looked down at Lena skeptically, like she would suddenly wake up and start wreaking havoc. Kara continued looking down at Lena and replied, "Yea, she was my caretaker while my parents were at work. Before Krypton blew up, my parents sent her here with me and Kal. She was going to help me look after him. When her pod never landed, I figured it got lost like mine. After a while I gave up all hope of ever seeing her again." Kara continued looking down at the unconscious woman, wishing she would just wake up already. Hank looked between Kara and Lena for a few seconds. He noticed the look of familiarity and longing on the blonde Kryptonian's face. He made up his mind that the woman must be important to Kara and said, "Well if she's from Krypton then we should get her out of that pod and into a sunbed." Kara beamed at him like he just gave her a truck full of potstickers.

When Hank made a move to grab Lena, Kara stopped him. "Wait, I'll get her." Kara reached down and carefully pulled Lena out of the pod and held her bridal style. She held Lena protectively and tentatively, like she was afraid the woman in her arms would disappear. Hank looked at Supergirl holding the woman and noticed how she has yet to take her eyes of the brunette. He looked back at the pod and groaned realizing he'd be the one to carry it back to the DEO. J'onn looked at Supergirl and said, "Alright, you take her to the sunbed and I'll work on getting the pod back to the DEO." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Supergirl took of in a flash of red and blue.

As Supergirl entered the DEO, she wasn't surprised that Alex was waiting for her. Her sister looked at Lena and raised a curious eyebrow, "Who's this?" Kara looked at Alex then at Lena, wanting to get the other Kryptonian into a sunbed already so she can wake up. Kara looked back at Alex and said, " Her name is Lena. I'll explain everything later, but right now I really need to get her into a sunbed. Kara hurried over to the sunbeds, thankful that one of them was already on. She set Lena down gently and watched as the doctors came in and started running tests. She stared at Lena helplessly, her mind going back to that faithful day.

 _Flashback_

 _Kara looked around her helplessly as everything around her was falling apart. They had just sent Kal-El off and now it was her turn followed by Lena. Kara was saying goodbye to her parents, but she was scared. She new she was never going to see them again. She wanted to stay there and share the same fate with the rest of her people. Lena bent down and took her shoulders and said, "Look, I know you're scared. I am too, but we need to go. Our job is to take care of Kal-El now. I'm going to miss this place too, so much, but we HAVE to go." Kara looked deep into those green eyes and nodded. Lena gave her a hug and promised they'd see each other soon. Kara gave one last hug to her parents then got into the pod. She'll never forget the look on her parents' faces as she left her home forever._

 _End Of Flashback_

Kara was jolted out her flashback by a doctor telling her she should leave and that they could handle Lena. She left the room and found Alex looking at her expectantly. Kara sighed and figured she might as well get it over with and told her sister exactly what she told J'onn. Alex was about to say something, until a crash interrupted her.

Lena woke up to very bright lights shinning in her eyes. Everything was ten times louder than it should be and she swears she can hear everything in the goddamn world. Her head was pounding, but once her vision cleared, she could make out people in white uniforms. Immediately panic arose in her chest and she tried sitting up and making a run for it. The pounding in her head intensified and the people around her were pushing her back down saying she needed to lie still. Still fearful about her situation, Lena started throwing doctors left and right. Amazed by her own strength, she continued fighting the people to get to the door. Lena was mid-swing when a vaguely familiar voice made way through all the other noise. Kara, seeing all the destruction Lena was causing shouted at the woman. "Lena! Stop! They're not going to hurt you, they just want to help!" Lena froze and stared at the beautiful woman. She had long blonde hair that fell down her back in waves. Her familiar, striking blue eyes, stared at her pleadingly. She was wearing a weird blue and red suit with a cape. Lena relaxed a little at the House of El crest on the woman's chest. The woman reminded her of Kara, but Kara was just a little girl. Suddenly the thought of Kara set her into motion again as she realized she needed to find the little girl. Before she could reach the door, the blonde woman put her hands out and blocked Lena's way. "Lena, stop. It's me. I'm Kara."

Lena stared at the woman dumbfounded. How was this beautiful woman before her the same little girl she used to watch after. The little girl with the heart of gold and a love for knowledge that rivaled even Lena's. She remembered telling Kara all she new about other galaxies and their planets and the bedtimes stories Kara always enjoyed. When Kara's family first took her in, Lena distanced herself from them, not wanting to grow too attached. Her own family abandoning her, leaving Lena to fend for herself until one day Alura Zor-El found her on the streets of Krypton. She told Lena that she was going to stay with them until Lena was able to support herself. Over time their little girl Kara broke through her walls. Instead of finding ways to support herself, Lena stayed and watched Kara. She figured it was better than leaving the little Kryptonian with random nannies all the time. Eventually, Lena became the official caretaker for the House of El. Her days were spent with Kara and occasionally Kal. When Krypton faced it's doom, Lena was honored to be able to go with the kids and promised she would do everything in her power to protect them.

Looking at Kara now, Lena realized her fellow Kryptonian was more than capable of taking care of herself, but that would not keep Lena from making good on her promise. "It's a long story and I promise to tell you everything, but please let the doctors finish making sure you're okay," Kara pleaded. Kara looked around the room seeing doctors picking up the results of Lena's fear or eyeing the brunette warily, afraid she would start throwing things again. Lena looked around the room and sighed. She apologized to the doctors and took a seat on the sunbed, while the doctors finished their examination of her. They asked her to do odd things like open her mouth and say 'ahh'. Kara disappeared for a second, which made her uneasy, but she soon returned with a pair of glasses in hand. She handed the glasses to Lena who looked at them skeptically and said, " I can see perfectly. " Kara's bright smile and angelic laugh made Lena's heart thump wildly. "I know, but they should help with all the noise. It can be unnerving when you're not used to it and you haven't learned how to control it yet," Kara said still smiling brightly. Sure enough when Lena put them on the noises dimmed down to the ones in the room.

Lena allowed the doctors to finish their jobs, then followed Kara to a secluded room. Kara turned around and dreaded this conversation, knowing it would bring up old wounds. "Lena, do you remember what happened to Krypton?" A solemn look came over Lena's face and Kara realized this talk might be even harder for Lena. Kara, without thinking, took Lena's hand. " That was twenty-four years ago." Instantly surprise took over Lena's face but before she could say something, Kara continued. "At some point my pod got knocked off course, so I crashed here twelve years ago. By that time Kal-El was already grown up. He brought me to the Danvers and they adopted me. I grew up with them and they helped me control my powers. I was hiding what I could do, but the plane my sister Alex was on caused me to reveal who I really am and now I'm Supergirl." Kara gestured to her suit. " I protect the people and other aliens of National City. Kal protects the citizens of Metropolis." The surprise remained on Lena's face and she just stared at Kara. Lena finally asked, "So we have powers?" Kara smiled bright and to Lena's astonishment, started floating several feet off the floor. Kara replied. "Yup, we can fly, have heat and x-ray vision, freeze breath, super strength, and super hearing. The yellow sun on Earth is what gives us our powers. The glasses are lined with lead and that's why it helped with the hearing and we can't use our x-ray and heat vision while wearing them. I'm going to teach you how to use and control your powers."

Lena stood and soaked up all the information. Now everything made sense; how she was able to toss the doctors around like they were ragdolls and how the woman before her was the same little girl from Krypton. She could tell Kara was still that little ray of sunshine, but now she could feel the confidence and strength radiating from the floating woman. Kara wore the House of El crest with pride. Lena looked forward to getting to know this new Kara.

They leave and Kara asks Alex to show Lena around the DEO, while Kara goes find J'onn. "How is she?" J'onn asked. Kara could sense he was a little wary of the whole situation. She smiled at him and replied, "She's fine. A little upset over Krypton and surprised about all the information, but I'm pretty sure she's going to adjust well. If it's not to much to ask, I'd like for her to stay with me instead of at the DEO." J'onn pondered the thought for a while. There were so many reasons why the new Kryptonian should stay in the DEO, but then J'onn remembered the way Kara looked at Lena and he made his decision. "Alright fine, but you better keep a close eye on her." Kara let out a squeal and launched herself at J'onn giving him a bone crushing hug. "I won't make you regret this." J'onn sighed and walked away knowing he would probably regret his decision anyway.

Lena looked at the woman named Alex and guessed it was the same Alex, Kara mentioned. "So you're Kara's sister." It was more of a statement then a question. The tall woman next to Lena practically screamed authority and Lena knew she wasn't someone to be messed with. However, she wanted to learn more about Kara and who better to get information from than her sister. "Yea, she may have powers, but I'll always protect her; from anything and anyone." As Alex said this, she gave Lena a knowing look that said ' _if you hurt my sister'_. Lena chuckled, "Trust me, I would never hurt Kara. When her parents took me in, she was the first to break through my walls. My world practically revolved around her." Alex seemed satisfied with Lena's answer and continued showing the Kryptonian around the DEO. Eventually Kara caught up to them and said that Lena was staying with her for the time being and that it was late so they should go home and rest.

Kara decided they would take a cab since Lena had never flown before and she didn't want to risk anything. When they entered, Lena took in the apartment, as Kara had referred to it. The whole thing practically screamed Kara. The walls were bright and everything was light and colorful. Kara watched Lena take in her home, feeling a little self-conscious, hoping Lena would like it. "What do you think?" Kara asked fidgeting with her glasses. Lena looked at Kara and smirked. Before they left the DEO Kara changed into a yellow sundress with a pink cardigan. Her hair was pulled back, much like Lena's and her glasses rested on her nose. Lena noticed how Kara's attitude changed when she wasn't in her suit. She could see how people would never make the connection between the two, but if she was being honest; the glasses really didn't help. "It suits you," Lena said while walking around. All of a sudden a loud rumble was heard. They both stared at Kara's stomach before bursting out into a fit of laughter. Kara was the first to speak up, "Oh Rao, that was embarrassing. Are you hungry?" Now that Lena thought about it, she was starving. As if to confirm her thoughts, her stomach let out a loud growl and the pair started laughing again. Kara explained how another effect of the yellow sun was a boosted metabolism, so Lena should be prepared to always be hungry. Kara ordered Potstickers and went out to the balcony, motioning for Lena to follow. "What do you think so far?" Lena looked around. From there she could see all the tall buildings and lights all over the city. It wasn't Krypton, but it was home now. "It's definitely different from home, but honestly I'm just glad I found you. I know it will take time for me to adjust, but I look forward to starting over and exploring this place." Lena looked over at Kara and saw all the lights reflecting off of her face. There was a slight breeze blowing Kara's hair and Lena couldn't help but think how beautiful she is. Kara looked at Lena, a slight smile on her face. "It took me a while to adjust. Luckily I had Alex to help me fit in. I could tell she resented me for a while, all the attention was focused on me instead of her, but eventually she accepted it. I don't know what I would do without her." Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Kara used her x-ray vision and saw a teenage boy struggling with multiple bags of Potstickers. Kara told Lena the food was here and rushed to the door to help the poor, struggling boy. The boy looked stunned as Kara took the bags like they weighed nothing and handed them to Lena. Kara paid the boy then shut the door and hurried towards the kitchen where Lena was unpacking the food. Lena looked up and asked, "What is Potstickers?" Kara looked at Lena like she had two heads, but then she remembered Lena had just arrived on Earth. "It's a restaurant that serves Chinese food." Lena still looked a little bit confused so Kara continued. "Chinese is a race of people from a country called China, kind of how like Daxamites are from Daxam and they have their own culture and beliefs." A look of understanding came across Lena's face. After Kara had filled her plate with what she wanted and Lena grabbed a little bit of everything, they settled onto the couch. Kara remembered how Lena was a sucker for science, so she decided to put on Avatar. When Lena took the first bite of her food, it was like she had an epiphany. Lena looked at Kara with wide eyes, "Oh. My. Rao. What is this?" Kara burst into a fit of giggles, "That, my friend, is a potsticker."

They ate in relative silence while watching the movie. Kara looked over at Lena and watched as she attacked her plate while her eyes remained fixed on the screen. Kara got up and went to get seconds. "Do you want more?" she asked Lena, already knowing her answer. Lena just handed Kara her plate with a mumbled 'yes please', her eyes remained fixated on the screen, watching Jake fight his Banshee. Kara shook her head, small smile on her face as she got them more food. Oh Rao, how she missed Lena. Their interactions were different because she wasn't a kid anymore, but they were still comfortable with each other. She looked at Lena and thought she was still as beautiful as ever. She laughed when Lena shot off the couch with her arms up in victory as Jake managed to connect with his Banshee and started flying. Kara returned to her seat with the plates in hand. Lena took the plate with a 'thank you', and asked, "When will I learn how to fly?" Kara swallowed her food and replied, "Tomorrow. I took off of work and I'm going to take you shopping, then flying lessons with the DEO, and I'm going to start helping you with your powers." They finished their food and continued watching the movie. At some point Kara ended up curled up in Lena's arms, like when she was a kid. Lena didn't mind, she liked the feeling of Kara in her arms, albeit it was very different from back on Krypton. She couldn't help, but think that maybe over time their relationship could become something more.

When the movie was over, Kara said they should go to bed. They had a long day ahead of them. Realizing Lena was still in her dress, Kara hurried to her room and grabbed Lena a pair of grey sweatpants and a black camisole. She handed them to Lena and said she could get ready for bed in the bathroom. Meanwhile, Kara changed into a white T-shirt and blue sleep shorts. When Lena appeared from the bathroom, she froze. Kara was standing there, her toned arms and legs on display for the world to see. Kara fidgeted nervously under Lena's gaze. She motioned towards the room across from the bathroom. The walls were a royal blue with white furniture, and the bed had navy blue sheets. "This is your room, mines is right down the hall if you need me." With that, Kara gave Lena a tight hug, noticing how their bodies fit perfectly together. She told Lena goodnight then walked to her room and fell in her bed, exhausted from the day.


	2. Flying Lessons

Chapter 2: Flying Lessons

 **A/n: And I just wanna say thanks for the follows and favorites. And I apologize in advance for any mistakes.**

* * *

Lena woke up to delicious smells throughout her room. She walked into the kitchen and giggled at the sight. Kara was dancing and singing, while cooking something on the stove.

 _This is the part of me_  
 _That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!_  
 _This is the part of me_  
 _That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!_  
 _Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows_  
 _But you're not gonna break my soul_  
 _This is the part of me_  
 _That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!_

Kara did a spin but stopped when she saw the brunette. "Lena! How much of that did you see!?" Lena, who had tried her best to contain her laughter erupted into a fit of giggles. "My Rao, that's the funniest, cutest thing I've ever seen. What are you doing?" Lena asked as she walked over and took a seat by the stove. Kara flipped the golden circles in the pan and replied, "I was singing Katy Perry and making pancakes." Lena looked at the pan and it's contents. "Pancakes?" Kara looked at Lena and realized it was going to be fun teaching her about all the things on Earth that she's come to love. "I'm not sure exactly how to explain them, but they're really good. I promise you'll love them. While I'm finishing them up, Alex has some clothes she usually leaves for nights when she stays over, they're in the drawers in your room. Why don't you go change and we'll leave after we eat. If there's nothing of Alex's that you like, you can dig through my closet also. There's also extra stuff under the sink you can use to get ready." Lena headed off towards her room and began to rifle through the drawers. She picked out an army green V-neck with some dark blue skinny jeans and found a pair of brown boots that said _Dr. Martens_. Lena had no clue who Dr. Martens was but he did make nice boots. She went into Kara's closet and picked out a brown leather jacket to complete her look. Finally she went into the bathroom and found a brush and a toothbrush. She made her way into the kitchen and found Kara in a yellow dress, with a brown belt around the waist and some white flats. She was stading next to a mountain of pancakes.

Lena enjoyed the fluffyness of the pancakes and the sweet taste of the strawberry syrup that Kara poured on them. Lena looked up from her breakfast and asked, "So what's first on our busy to-do list?" Kara finished her meal with a bright smile on her face and replied, "I'm going to take you shopping. As much as I like seeing you in my jacket, you need your own clothes." Lena blushed at the thought of Kara liking her in her clothes. If she was being honest, she liked how the jacket smelled like Kara; hints of vanilla mixed with honey. "Are you sure you want to be spending all that money on me? You've already been generous enough to let me stay with you. I wouldn't want to take advantage of your hospitality." Kara gave Lena a small smile and took one of her hands. "Lena, you took care of me for the longest time, let me return the favor. I wouldn't be doing it if I couldn't afford it. C'mon, the sooner we get the shopping done, the sooner we can begin flying lessons." Still holding Lena's hand, Kara tugged her out of their home and hailed a cab to the mall. Once there, they spent time going from shop to shop, Lena trying on different things and picking out what she wanted. Kara wouldn't admit it if anyone asked, but she loved watching Lena model different outfits and asking for critique. Each time Lena would come out of the dressing room, Kara's breath would catch. She'd bask in Lena's beauty and admire her ability to look sophisticated in whatever she would wear. Eventually their stomachs made themselves known and the pair headed to a little hole-in-the-wall café. They ordered what they wanted then took their seats in a booth in the corner. Kara spoke, "Are you enjoying yourself?" Lena was having the most fun since she was a kid. Being with Kara was like a breath of fresh air after a storm. The younger Kryptonian being silly and dressing up in weird costumes to humor Lena. She helped Lena pick out clothes and they laughed and the ones that simply looked ridiculous. The brunette realized that she might be falling for the little ray of sunshine, but the thought didn't scare her.

After eating and a little more shopping, Kara decided it was time for flight practice. They dropped Lena's stuff off at home and headed to the training grounds from when Kara first became Supergirl. Kara changed into her Supergirl suit and decided to show Lena how it was done. J'onn was busy at the DEO, so this time it was Alex giving the orders to fire the missiles. Kara dodged each and every one of them like a pro. Lena watched on in amazement and slight terror at the thought of one of the missiles hitting the blonde. Kara landed with a thump and Alex came over. She high-fived Kara and said, "You made that look too easy. I may have to make it harder next time." Kara accepted the challenge with a smirk and looked at Lena. "So, are you ready for flying lessons 101?" Lena looked towards the missile launcher with hesitance in her eyes. Kara followed her gaze and laughed. "Don't worry we won't use them today on you. And even if you were to get hit with one, they don't cause any serious damage to us." With one last glance at the missiles, Lena gave a determined nod. Kara smiled bright and said, " Okay, so since you've never flown before, you'll probably have to get a running start. Once you feel like you've gained enough speed, I want you jump as hard as you can. Got it?" Lena nodded and took off. It took her a couple of tries, only managing to get a couple of feet in the air before she finally shot off into the sky. Kara flew beside her and explained to her about aerodynamics and stuff. Flying became like walking for Lena. It was second nature and she was sure she would never walk anywhere else ever again. The wind in her hair and face was exhilarating. The view of the world around her was astounding. Most of all, the sight of Kara flying next to her was intoxicating. Kara's hair was blowing in the wind, her eyes were bright with pure happiness and Lena knew her eyes matched Kara's. The young Kryptonian got a mischievous glint in her eyes and sped up, breaking the sound barrier. The older, less experienced Kryptonian tried and failed miserably at keeping up. Eventually she landed next to Kara with a huff, "Show off." The giggling blonde burst onto a fit of laughter. After she calmed down, Kara said, "Don't worry, you'll get there eventually."

After flying around a bit more to make sure Lena had the hang of it, they headed to the DEO so Winn could run some tests to measure Lena's powers and Kara could start helping her with the rest of her abilities. As predicted, Lena had all of the same abilities as Kara and Superman, just not as strong since Lena hadn't had time to develop them yet. Teaching Lena how to use her heat vision was by far the most entertaining. Not being used to using it, Lena accidentally shot Winn in his ass by mistake. Poor Winn stayed behind a protective shield for the rest of the afternoon. When Lena mastered her freeze breath, she looked at Kara and said, "Well at least now I know how to shut you up if ever the need arise." Kara shot her a playful glare and replied, "Don't forget, I have the same abilities as you." At some point J'onn came in and asked how they were doing. "It's good, Lena is catching on quickly. With a little more practice she should be able to go out on her own soon." Kara had a frown on her face as she thought about not being able to see Lena all the time. She quickly dismissed the thought. J'onn nodded his approval and left, leaving Lena and Kara to finish. When they were done, Winn asked, "Kara, is game night still on for tonight?" The blond looked sheepish for a second before answering, "Yea. Thank you for reminding me. I totally forgot." Lena smirked at this and teased, "Careful Kara, I think that blonde head of yours is starting to affect your brain." The young Kryptonian shot her a playful glare and replied, "You forget that I'm younger. If anyone is losing their memory around here it's you, old lady." Lena decided to add a twist to their playful banter and dropped her voice a few octaves, "I am older, but that just means I have more experience." She sauntered away and winked back at a flushed Kara whose mouth resembled a fish. Winn just stood there trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

Kara and Lena headed home to prepare for game night. Kara sped around the room, trying to get everything set up. Lena tried to help at first, but gave up when Kara just rearranged anything she set up. She watched Kara pick out three different games before finally settling on Cranium. "Why are you so nervous?" Kara's need for everything to be perfect worried Lena. Kara paused and looked at Lena, "I just really want you to like them. They can be a bit much when you first meet them, and I want everything to go well." Kara nearly had a panic attack when she realized she forgot snacks. Lena offered to go get them and Kara agreed. She gave Lena a paper with directions to the supermarket and a list of the things her friends liked.

Not long after, Lena returned with everything and Kara let out a breath of relief. She was worried Lena would get lost or buy the wrong things, but then she remembered the brunette was a smart, grown woman; more than capable of figuring things out. Lena went to freshen up and Kara finished setting everything out when the door opened. Alex, never learning how to knock, strolled in with Maggie in tow followed by Winn and James. Lena had a brief conversation with Alex at the DEO and she got to meet Winn while training, but she never got to actually talk to them. She looked forward to getting to know everyone. The older Kryptonian could tell these people were Kara's family and that meant they were going to be her family too. Kara watched as Winn struck up a conversation with Lena. He started talking about scientific stuff and Lena immediately engaged in the conversation. The blonde knew the two would become fast friends, both sharing a common love for anything science related. Meanwhile, Kara and James talked about Cadmus and the everlasting threat they pose. Alex and Maggie sat at the counter with a beer in hand, one of them occasionally blushing; Kara quickly tuned out of that conversation. Judging by the blush on Lena's face, she guessed Lena had also heard what the couple was talking about.

Finally, they all gathered around the coffee table to start the game. Maggie and Alex stayed together while Lena sat next to Kara and Winn paired up with James. At first, the game started off simple, but soon things got heated. Lena and Kara were in the lead by a couple of points and Alex kept on accusing them of cheating. Saying that they would whisper the answers to each other and use their super hearing to hear each other while the others couldn't. Of course she was right, but Kara nor Lena were dumb enough to admit it. Deciding to dial down on _"bending the rules",_ as Kara referred to, the duo allowed Maggie and Alex, or as Winn officially dubbed them, Sanvers, to take the lead. In the end though, Kara and Lena pulled ahead and won by 2 points. Alex downed her second beer and walked away, muttering something about Kryptonians and their stupid enhanced hearing. Lena looked at Kara and raised an eyebrow. Kara chuckled, "She's just a sore loser." Alex, who had heard the comment, shouted from the kitchen, "Because you guys cheated!"

The gang decided to hang out for a while and watch a movie. Maggie ordered pizza and they decided on Transformers: Age of Extinction. Winn and James each took a lounge chair, Maggie and Alex curled up on the long couch. Kara and Lena took the spots on opposite ends of the love seat. At some point during the movie, Alex looked over and found Lena and her sister in a similar position to her and Maggie. Her brows furrowed in contemplation, wondering if there was something more going on between the two women. She filed it away in her brain, deciding to ask her little sister about it later. Lena was so into the movie that she hardly noticed how her and Kara were all snuggled up. Kara's head was resting on Lena's chest, listening to the steady rhythm of her heartbeat. She could feel Alex's gaze on them, but she was too content to move. When the movie ended, everyone said there goodbyes and left. Kara and Lena were in the kitchen cleaning up when Kara asked, "So, what did you think?" Lena finished the dishes and looked at Kara, "I loved every moment. You weren't kidding when you said they were a handful, that's for sure. I really enjoyed talking with Winn. I didn't get a chance to chat with James but he seems nice. You're sister and Maggie were the most entertaining and even a blind man could see they were made for each other." The pair finished up and decided I was time for bed after a long day. They hugged and Lena kissed Kara's temple, wishing goodnight and sweet dreams. Kara reveled in the feeling of Lena's lips on her skin and went to bed. Her dreams were occupied by a certain green-eyed brunette.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Lena meets Clarke (Kal-El) and gets a job.**


	3. BioChemistry

**An: i know, i know it's been a while. Some of this is completely made up like the thing with the kryptonian chromosomes and i apologize for any mistakes. one more thing, Alex and Maggie are already together in this story because you know, why not**

* * *

The man that stood before Lena was unrecognizable. He was cold and distant; his dark presence loomed over the little brunette. The anger rolled off of him in waves and she was sure she would be able to smell the alcohol on his breath from a mile away. Her father was always a cheerful and happy man. He would get home and read to Lena while her mother cooked or did something else around the house. She looked forward to when her father would get home from work; often taking Lena out for a treat. But the man in front of her was not her father; she was scared of him. When her father lost his job, he began to drink. Usually though he would stay out all night and return half sober. Tonight, however, he was home and too drunk to barely stand. He went for his stash of alcohol, but my mother stopped him, saying he'd had enough. It was like flipping a switch. He latched onto her arm, "Don't you dare tell me I've had enough! This is my damn house and I'll do whatever the hell I want!" Lena watched in horror as he slapped her mom across the face and she landed in a heap on the floor. Lena began to cry and ran towards her fallen mother. Her father's cold voice stopped her, "Don't take another step or your next." Her mother looked up at her with pleading eyes, "Lena sweetie, please go to your room." The stranger kicked her mother in the stomach, silencing anything else she might have said. Not heeding her father's warning, Lena ran towards her mother. That's when she felt the hard impact of Uther's hand come into contact with her face.

Lena woke with a shout, her body drenched in sweat and her heart going a mile a minute. The horrible memory still fresh in her mind. Kara having heard the brunette's stress, rushed into the room and saw Lena cowarding on the bed. She approached the fearful woman cautiously, panic still evident in her eyes. "Lena? It's Kara."

Hearing the voice, Lena's head snapped towards the slowly approaching blonde, recognizing Kara, some of the tension left her body. Seeing the woman relax was enough for Kara to rush towards the bed and pull the shaking Kryptonian into her arms. Lena held onto Kara like a lifeline. The memory slowly fading until all she felt was the warmth of the body next to her. Kara was drawing soothing circles on her back and whispered, "It's okay, he's gone and I'm never going to let anyone hurt you ever again. I promise."

Once she was sure Lena was okay, Kara moved to leave, but the arms around her only tightened. "Please stay." The voice was so small and scared that Kara immediately laid back down. She gathered Lena in her arms, the brunette's face in her neck, their legs tangled together under the sheets. "Get some rest, I'm not going anywhere. You're safe," she promised quietly. It was only after Lena's breathes evened out that Kara allowed herself to fall asleep.

Lena woke to something tickling her nose. She opened her eyes and realized it was Kara's hair that was splayed out everywhere. Said blonde opened her eyes and was met with striking orbs of green.

"Good morning," Lena said. Her voice was still stricken with sleep and it sent a shiver down the younger Kryptonian's back.

"Good morning," Kara paused, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Lena's eyes held pain, a pain that might be there forever. "No, it was the usual,but it's in the past now. He's gone and that part of my life is over. I'm looking forward to this new chapter of my life and getting to know the new you."

Kara new about Lena's rough past. The brunette was loved dearly by her mother, unfortunately, the woman passed early in Lena's life from a sickness. This left her to deal with her father alone. In a way, she was thankful to the man. If he had never kicked her out for being gay, then she may have never met the blonde ray of sunshine that's brought so much joy to her life. When Kara learned about Lena's past, she promised herself that she'd show the woman all the love her father didn't and never let anyone hurt her in any way. "I really missed you, when you're pod didn't land I feared I would never see you again. It was hard, when something would happen, I would always want to tell you,but then I'd remember you weren't here. The day you landed is the day I knew my life was complete, because I had one of the most important people back in my life again." Hearing the heartfelt confession, Lena pulled Kara into her arms, enjoying the way their bodies fit together.

They were startled apart by an annoying beeping sound. Kara looked at the clock on the nightstand. "Oh Rao! I gotta go or I'ma be late." Kara jumped out of the bed and super sped through her morning routine. "Okay, so I have to leave, but if you need anything, just call me on this," she handed Lena a phone. "My number is already on there and so is Alex's, along with everyone else. There's money on the counter and plenty of food in the fridge. Are you sure you're gonna be okay by yourself."

Lena chuckled, "Kara, I'm a grown woman, I think I can manage to be home alone for a while."

"Right, well, I just know how scary it can be in a new place that you know nothing about. As I said before, if you need anything, and I mean anything, don't hesitate to call. One more thing, do you remember your cover story?" Lena nodded, "My name is Lena Pendragon. I was born in Ireland but grew up in the states. Anything else I'll just make up as I go." With a resolute nod, Kara hugged Lena and forced herself out the door.

Looking around, the older woman quickly realized how quiet the apartment was without the bubbly, blonde. With a sigh, she went plop down on the couch and decided to educate herself about Earth entertainment. Deciding on a show called the 100, she quickly got into it. The story-line was good and it also helped that all the female characters were beautiful, but she realized she didn't want to stay inside all day. Grabbing a snack, Lena headed out of the apartment and onto the street. The sun on her skin was amazing and she felt light and airy. The lone woman decided to head right and see where the street would take her. The street was filled with stores, but the one that caught her attention was a relatively large store with a sign that read "Books-a-Million". Always having a passion for reading, Lena headed in. The sight that greeted her was amazing. There were rows and rows of books of all different genres. The eager Kryptonian immediately headed towards the science-fiction section. She spent about an hour going through the books until she settled on one called " The War of the Worlds", by H.G Wells.

Content with her choice, she headed down the sidewalk again. Eventually, a park appeared in view and Lena sat down on a bench. The scenery was beautiful. It wasn't Krypton, but she was learning to love this place. The curious woman watched children play and families have picnics. Lena read her book and just simply enjoyed herself.

* * *

Alex answered her ringing phone. "Danvers."

Maggie's voice met her ears. "Hey babe. Wanna see a dead body?"

Alex chuckled. Never in a million years would she have imagined she would have such an amazing girlfriend. "Sure."

"Okay, meet me by the downtown quarry."

"Be there in a few." Alex got on her bike and sped off. She was excited to be working with her girlfriend again. They made a pretty good team and seeing Maggie in her police uniform did things to her.

When Alex arrived, Maggie took a second to take in her girlfriend. Of course the taller woman was dressed in all black except for her ash grey shirt. Maggie thought she owned a lot of black, but then she saw Alex's closet and knew she had met her match. "Homeless guy found it about an hour ago. The other cops won't go near it." She opened up the trunk of a car, revealing an alien body. "Figured it wasn't a Halloween costume." At that moment Supergirl landed a few feet away from them. "Oh. Right. Forgot you two were running buddies." Alex smirked at the hint of jealousy in Maggie's voice. If only the dark-skinned woman knew the Girl of Steel was her sister. She was glad to have Supergirl there, knowing the Kryptonian could give them a lot more insight into the situation. "Do you know what species it is?" she asked.

"He's cyvillian."

Maggie spoke. "He's got months of scar tissue build up. Heavy bruising on the knuckles. He didn't just go down fighting; he made a habit of it."

Kara remembered what Lena told her about the planet. "That doesn't make any sense. Cyvillia is a utopia. Peaceful. They don't fight, they hardly even argue."

"He could've been defending himself," Alex piped up.

"There's no skin under the fingernails," Maggie countered.

"You're right. These couldn't be defensive wounds. Maybe he was the aggressor."

Kara watched as the two women practically finished each other's sentences.

"Bar brawl gone bad," Maggie said.

"Someone accidentally kills him. Panics."

"Dumps the body."

"Wait a minute." Alex reached in and pulled out a rather large claw from the Cyvillian's shoulder. "Well. Looks like our killer was alien too."

"Superlab. Run some tests on it?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

Kara feeling left out said, "Well, seems like you two got it handled."

"Maybe we can go over this with the contacts in the streets." Alex said, seemingly forgetting Kara was there.

"I already made some calls, but I'll follow up though," Maggie replied.

Kara shook her head in amusement at the duo, "Just when I thought you two couldn't get any gayer. First you guys dress alike, now y'all are finishing each other's sentences."

Maggie burst into laughter. "You're one to talk little Danvers. You and Lena looked pretty cozy the other night."

Kara's face became as red as her cape. "Pshh... I-I don't know what you're talking about. Lena and I are just really good friends." Before the duo could say anything else, Kara took off claiming she heard an emergency.

Maggie looked at Alex. "I give it two days."

Alex gave Maggie a doubtful look. "It's gonna take her two days just to realize how much she likes Lena. I give it a week."

* * *

"C'mon babe just try it," Maggie says. She's holding out a spoonful of vegan ice cream. The shorter woman had been trying to get her girlfriend to try it for weeks, but to know avail.

"Sawyer that's disgusting," Alex looked at the spoon with unadulterated hate. "Ice cream and vegan should never be in the same sentence. It should be a universal food law or something."

"Don't you think you're being a little dramatic." To prove her point, Maggie took a spoonful and shoved it in her mouth. She flashed Alex a cheesy grin. "See babe, it's good."

"I curse the ex that introduced you to vegan food."

"You know, I was like you at first, but then I actually tried it. I will get you to try this ice cream even if it's the last thing I'll ever do, Danvers." Maggie poked the spoon in Alex's chest.

"Whatever you say Sawyer." Alex gave her girlfriend a peck on the cheek, purposely avoiding her mouth, fear of tasting the dreadful concoction on Maggie's lips.

* * *

Lena was walking past a very large building when she noticed a group of people standing outside the door. She joined the group, at the head of the crowd was a very enthusiastic, brunette talking animatedly, "Hi everyone, my name is Jess and I'll be your tour guide this evening. Now if you will follow me; we will begin on the biochemical engineering floor."

The group headed into the foyer and Lena took it in. There was a mix of grays and blues. It was very simple in its design, but still elegant. They took the elevator to the third floor. When the doors to the elevator opened, the brunette had to shield her eyes from the sheer brightness of the room. All the walls were either white or made out of glass. Scientists were like bees in a beehive; moving from one room to the next, constantly working.

One of the scientists stepped out of a room and greeted them. She was tall and had blonde hair pulled up into a bun. She had a warm smile on her face, but it didn't match her cold, steely blue eyes. "Hello, in case you don't know who I am already, my name is Lillian Luthor and I am the CEO of Luthor Corp." She turned towards Jess, "If you don't mind, I'd like to take over this part of the tour."

"The floor is all yours Mrs. Luthor." The CEO led the group down the corridor, gesturing to all the different rooms and what was happening in them. "Here at Luthor Corp our main goal is to innovate technology in ways that not even Wayne Tech can do. We want to make the world a better place with our inventions and make everyone's lives easier. Of course this is easier said than done, but scientists from all over the world work extremely hard to achieve this goal. Multiple projects are on their way to being complete and you all have the honor of seeing them before they are released to the public."

Lillian walked to a black safe in a corner of the white room and pulled out a small device. "This little device here is an alien detection device." Lena tensed. "This device will allow humans to know who among them is not truly human. It's just a simple skin test." To prove her point she put her thumb on the scanner and the light flashed green. "Does anyone know how many pairs of chromosomes a Kryptonian has?" Lena was the first to answer. "Twenty-four. The last pair is what allows them to convert the yellow sun's radiation into energy that gives them their powers."

Lillian looked at Lena clearly impressed. "Very good Miss?"

"Pendragon. Lena Pendragon."

The CEO looked the brunette up and down. "Tell me Ms. Pendragon. How would you like a job here at Luthor Corp. Unfortunately, one of our biochemical engineers just retired, so there's a position available."

Lena didn't have to think twice. "I would love to work here. Thank you for the opportunity Mrs. Luthor." With that, the group finished the tour and Lena would have to return tomorrow to fill out all the paperwork.

* * *

Lena walked into the DEO and saw Kara standing next to a man wearing a similar red and blue suit. When she saw the coat of arms on his chest, she knew it must be Kal-El. Kara notices the brunette and excitedly waved her over. "Kal, I want you to meet someone," she motioned towards Lena, "This is Lena Van-Zee."

Kal-El gave Lena a charming smile and reached out a hand for her to shake. "Hi, my name is-"

Lena interrupted him, "Kal-El. I know. I used to change your diapers."

Kara burst into laughter, remembering how she said the same thing when they saved the Venture.

Kal blushed. "Apparently you're not the only one," he said looking at Kara. "When Kara told me when you landed, I was relieved. I was too young to remember anything on Krypton, so it's nice she finally has someone to talk to that understands." The trio talked for a little while longer. Lena kept retelling embarrassing stories of the younger Kryptonians. Eventually Kal left with a promise to visit soon.

Kara turned towards Lena, "So, how was your day? Did you get a chance to explore National City?" The blonde's mind was on the woman all day, hoping she was adjusting well.

Lena's smile was bright, "It was great actually. Nothing too exciting at first, but then I managed to get a job."

Kara bounced up and down letting out a little squeal of joy. She gave Lena a bone crushing hug. "Really? That's awesome. Where is it?"

"You're looking at one of the new biochemical engineers for Luthor Corp."

Kara's smile immediately dropped. "Luthor Corp? Lena you can't work there." If she was being honest she didn't have a big problem with the company. It was bad when Lex Luthor was running it, but she was sure under the right influence, the billion dollar company could be a force for good. Lillian Luthor was a puzzle. She's talked with the woman on a number of occasions, while doing interviews for CatCo. The older blonde presented herself as nice and warm, but Kara could tell it was all an act. The CEO never outright expressed her hate for aliens, but Kara was not going to take that chance. If Lillian hated aliens as much as Lex and she were to find out Lena's secret; there's no telling what would happen. That was a gamble the blonde was not willing to take. She just got Lena back and she was not going to lose her.

Lena looked confused at the blonde's reaction. "Why not. Mrs. Luthor seemed nice enough and lets face it. You can't take care of me forever Kara."

Kara sighed, "Lillian's son Lex used to run Luthor Corp. He and Kal were best friends, but then he went mad. He made it his mission to destroy Superman and exterminate all aliens off of Earth. A lot of innocent lives were taken during this time. Kal was able to beat him and now he's rotting in cell block X. If Lillian shares his views then you would be in danger working there."

Lena thought about it. She made a decision, but she knew Kara wasn't going to like it. "I'm still going to work there. I could be a double agent. I would be able to keep an eye on Lillian for the DEO and find out if she's up to anything suspicious."

Anger bubbled inside of Kara. It was rare when this happened, but Lena was deliberately putting herself in danger. Fighting aliens and bad guys was one thing, but the Luthors were known for their advanced technology. That technology landed Kal in a sunbed a couple of times. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into! I'll never forgive myself if something happens to you." Kara's voice cracked with the last few words.

Lena saw the tears well up in the young woman's eyes and she pulled Kara into her arms. "I know you're worried about me, but I'm not changing my decision. If it'll make you feel better I'll learn how to fight and strengthen my abilities. You have to understand, this is something I need to do. I want to help in my own way and this allows me to keep a close eye on Lillian. Whose to say she shares her son's values just because she's a Luthor. Don't you believe people should be judged on their own merits?"

Kara raised her head from Lena's neck and stared into icy green eyes. She knew Lena had a point, but that didn't mean she liked it.

Out of nowhere J'onn pops up. "She has a point Kara. This would help us greatly having an inside person. If Lillian Luthor is really up to something then we'll put a stop to it immediately. If not, then you won't have to worry about Lena's safety if her secret was found out."

Kara eventually caved, "Fine but I'm training you myself and I'm even bringing in Alex."

The brunette cringed. She watched Supergirl and Alex train. That woman was a force to be reckoned with. She already felt her muscles aching at the hell they were going to have to go through.

J'onn spoke up, "Just to be safe, you should pretend that you hate aliens. We'll get all of your information together so you can fill out the paperwork tomorrow."

"Thank you J'onn."

* * *

Kara was lying in the sunbed when she heard a pair of heels rush into the room.

"Oh my Rao, Kara are you okay?" Lena rushed next to the blonde and started examining her body.

Kara sat up, "Just got my ass kicked by someone named Draca that's all." She has heard stories of the warrior. He lived up to his reputation that's for sure.

"When I was little, Uther took me to a cage match. Draca took a hit to the left knee. He's favored his right ever since."

Kara nodded. She was thankful for Lena and her extensive knowledge as always. The young Kryptonian made a move to get out of the sunbed, but winced. Of course it didn't go unnoticed by Lena.

"You need to rest. Alex told me everything that happened and you're lucky you left with only a couple of scrapes and bruises." Lena pushed Kara onto the bed, ignoring the protest from Kara. "Don't make me climb up there and sit on you."

Kara's mouth opened and closed. The thought of Lena sitting on her lap left her flushed and speechless.

Lena noticed the blonde's red cheeks and smirked. She leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "Get your mind out of the gutter Kara." Lena stood up and smiled at how the younger woman's face was even redder than before. Kara was saved the trouble of trying to respond when the doctor came in and cleared her to go.

* * *

"Lena, Mrs. Luthor is requesting your presence," Jess said. Her tone suggested it was not up for discussion. The Kryptonian gulped, hoping she wasn't in trouble. As the assistant led her to the elevator and up to Lillian's office, she went over different things that would require her to be summoned by her boss. When she entered, the CEO was at her desk with loads of paperwork.

Lillian looked up and smiled, "Lena, sorry to pull you away from your work. The others tell me you have been working hard."

Lena relaxed; glad she wasn't in trouble. "It's no problem Mrs. Luthor. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Not really dear, however, I was wondering if you would accompany me to an event tonight?"

Lena blanched. Her boss was asking her to attend an event with her. Wasn't there some kind of rule against that? "May I ask what this event is?"

"It's just something an associate of mines puts together on a regular basis."

Lena thought about it for a moment. She was playing a double agent so there could be some useful information gained from this. "Alright, is there anything I should know first."

Lillian smiled, "Just wear something nice dear, and meet me at this address." The CEO handed her a folded slip of paper with an address and time on it. "You should go home early, you've been working hard. You deserve it."

Lena was confused about the whole situation. "If you don't mind me asking, but why me, m'am?"

"There are parts of you that remind me of my son."

With that, the Kryptonian took her leave and flew towards the DEO.

* * *

Kara was pacing back and forth in the main room of the DEO. Lena's voice startled her out of her reverie.

"Keep pacing like that and you'll wear a hole into the floor."

"You think it's funny until it actually happens," Alex pipes up coming to stand next to Lena. "Try explaining that one to your downstairs neighbors."

Kara shot the laughing pair a glare. "I just don't understand how she could just move the whole place like that. It's like it wasn't even there!"

"Is she talking about the alien fight club?" Lena asks Alex.

"Yea, when she went back to check it out and the whole place was empty. It doesn't help that J'onn has been missing."

Lena thought for a moment. She spotted Winn at a computer a couple of feet away. The brunette made her way over to him, "Hey Winn, can you run this address through the system?"

"Sure. Just give me a second." Winn typed away at his computer. "Looks like it's an abandoned warehouse near the quarry."

"Where did you get this address from?" Kara asks Lena.

"Liillian invited me to an event. She didn't tell me what it was though. Just to dress nicely."

"Well looks like we got our location. Good job Lena." Alex says.

Kara looked at Lena. "Are you really going to that fight club with Lillian?"

"I kinda have to. It would be suspicious if I backed out now."

Kara sighed. She hated the idea of Lena being in danger, but she knew the woman could be just as stubborn as her. "Just be careful okay."

* * *

Kara landed in the middle of the fight between Draca, J'onn, and M'gann. DEO agents and the NCPD swarmed in through the exits. Lena watched in horror as Kara got thrown around like a sack of potatoes by Draca. She wanted desperately to help, but she knew she couldn't with Lillian next to her. She glanced over at the woman ans saw she was smiling at the scene. Well at least that made one thing clear.

Lillian took her arm, "Let's go. As much as I would love to stick around, we better leave unless we want to spend the night in jail."

Lena looked back and saw Kara attacking Draca's injured leg. She sighed in relief that the blonde remembered her advise. Lillian pushed her into a black towncar and had the driver bring her home. She waited anxiously for Kara to return.

* * *

Kara watched as Maggie took Roulette away. She was thankful to be done with the foul woman. It was people like her that gave aliens a bad rap.

Alex came up to her. "You can go home now. We've got it handled from here. I know Lena is probably worried about you."

With a nod Kara took off towards her home. She landed with a soft thump and immediately Lena rushed towards her. Lena scanned Kara's body for any signs of injury, content when she saw the blonde was fine. Without thinking she pulled Kara to her and crushed their lips together. Kara tensed, her brain shortcircuiting before jumping onto overdrive. She wrapped her arms around the brunnette and returned the kiss. Lena sighed as she pulled away. She looked up into ocean blue eyes, "Welcome home."

"That's the best welcome home I've ever gotten." Kara smiled and pulled Lena towards her room. She changed out her supersuit and got into bed with Lena. The older woman pulled Kara into her arms, glad that Kara was okay. They could talk tomorrow, but right now they needed to sleep.

* * *

 **An: So the ending was kind of rushed, i really wanted to get this chapter out. Ive been busy with Mardi Gras season. Updates should be once or twice a week, depending on how long they are.**

 **Ps: I apologize to any vegans, im sure vegan ice cream is great**


	4. Changes

Lena stirred awake. Kara was peppering her face with kisses.

"Good morning beautiful," Kara whispered.

Lena beamed, "You think I'm beautiful?"

The blonde nodded, "Since the first day I met you."

* * *

 _Kara was in her room reading when she heard her mom come home._

 _"Sweetie, can you come see for a second?"_

 _Kara left her room and found her mom standing in the living room with a scared looking brunette. She looked to be around 15 or 16. Her clothes were worn, but not to the point where she looked like she'd been on the streets her whole life. Krypton used to be a planet where everyone was equal. No one had to suffer, but ever since the Cloning Wars, the planet was never the same. Some people fell into a life a poverty, managing to just get by or losing everything and had to live on the streets. Krypton prided itself for its advancement in science and technology, but science couldn't fix the broken planet._

 _"This is Lena and she's going to stay with us for a while."_

 _Kara wanted to run towards the girl and ask her to play, glad to finally have someone to play with, but she didn't want to frighten her further. Instead she calmly walked towards the brunette, she held out a hand, "Hi, my names Kara. Would you like to play?"_

 _Lena stood frozen. The little blonde couldn't be more than 10, but the way she carried herself suggested she was smarter than she looked. Spending months on the streets by herself, Lena had become accustomed to being alone. Interacting with others became a foreign concept to her. Alura, sensing the teenager's inner turmoil stepped in._

 _"Kara, honey, why don't you go play so I can get Lena settled. Maybe later."_

 _"Okay." Kara chirped and went back to her room._

 _Lena watched the little girl walk away. "How old is she?"_

 _Alura chuckled, "She's 10, but wise beyond her years." The older woman guided her to a hallway with various rooms. She stopped at the one all the way down the hall. "This will be your room dear."_

 _The room was simple with a queen-sized bed in the middle with a nightstand on both ends. There was a dresser next to a closet. The walls were dark red and the furniture was different shades of brown. Compared to where she had been sleeping the last couple of months; this was a five-star hotel._

 _"There should be extra clothes in the closet and the bathroom is down the hall. Make yourself at home."_

 _Kara went to her room and tried to finish her book, but her mind stayed focused on the new addition to their home. The older girl was without a doubt beautiful, but her entire presence screamed scared and Kara wanted to make her feel at home. She went into the kitchen and got to work._

 _When Lena was finished getting settled she went into the kitchen and found Kara sitting there with a sandwich and a glass of water. The little girl perked up at seeing her._

 _"I figured you were probably hungry so I made you a sandwich. I don't know what you like on them so I put a little bit of everything."_

 _It's true that she was hungry, living on the streets didn't guarantee an everyday meal and what she did manage to scrap up wasn't always that appetizing._

 _"Thank you Kara, I really appreciate it."_

 _Kara smiled at the thanks, "No problem." The little Kryptonian paused, unsure if she should ask what she wanted. She looked at Lena sheepishly, "Will you be my friend?"_

 _When Lena hesitated to answer, she started to ramble. "I-I mean you don't have to if you don't want to. It's just I want you to feel at home a-and it would be nice to have someone to play with, but's it's your choice. Just because you live here now doesn't mean we have to be friends or anything..."_

 _Lena chuckled. "Kara, slow down. You just took me by surprise that's all. I would love to be your friend. "_

 _The blonde let out a squeal and wrapped her small arms around Lena. At first Lena tensed, but then she melted into the warm embrace. The teenager was going to thank Alura immensely. She wasn't alone anymore._

* * *

Lena looked at the beautiful woman next to her. She knew they had to talk about last night's kiss. Suddenly her heart rate picked up and Kara heard it judging by the look on her face. "A-about last night, I-I know you're busy with work at CatCo and being Supergirl and I-I totally understand if you don't want to jump into anything right now. I'm willing to wait if this is something you want-"

Kara cut her off with a searing kiss. "Look whose rambling now." She laughed when Lena shot her a playful glare and smacked her on her arm. Her face softened a moment later. "You're right I am really busy with everything."

Lena's face fell, she looked everywhere but at Kara.

Kara cupped the older woman's cheek until their eyes met. "But that doesn't mean I don't want this. At the end of a stressful day I want to come home and hold you. I want to take you on cute little dates and show you everything this world has to offer. I want you by my side through everything, because by Rao Lena, I love you."

The confession caused Lena to shed tears of happiness. Growing up, her father's looming presence cast a shadow upon her life. Eventually happiness became a blissful, far away dream. Meeting the Zor-El family changed that. The older woman pulled Kara into a kiss and pulled away just enough to whisper, "I love you too, Kara Zor-El, so much."

The couple got lost in each other. They poured all of their feelings into bruising kisses and longing touches. When the alarm clock went off they were tempted to just ignore it, however they knew they both had duties to attend to. Kara sighed as she pulled back just enough to stare into her partner's eyes, "You don't know how good it feels to do that and not break anyone's nose."

Lena erupted into a fit of giggles. "And how many noses have been broken by that pretty face of yours?" Kara covered her face as she held up four fingers which prompted Lena's giggles to turn into full out laughter.

Kara blushed harder as she pouted, "Lee... it's not funny, it's embarrassing. Especially when we had to explain it to both of our parents."

Lena's face became soft at hearing the blushing blonde's words. "It's been a while since you've called me Lee." She took Kara's hands in hers. "I'm glad I'm as indestructible as you because I never want you to hold back with me. Whatever it is we're doing I want you to be able to enjoy yourself fully and not have to worry about hurting me."

Kara wanted to partake in some of those activities at hearing Lena's words, but sadly both of them had to go to work, so she settled for a heated kiss that left them wishing for more.

They got ready together, which was strangely domestic, but Kara didn't mind one bit. Lena, not wanting to be late for her new job, gave Kara a chaste kiss and zoomed out the door. She could have flown, but the lack of red and blue would alert people that it wasn't Supergirl. Everyone agreed it would be best to wait to introduce a new flying woman to National City. Cadmus was still a big threat and they didn't want the anti-alien group to make the connection between Lena and the flying woman.

* * *

Alex put away her pool stick with a smug look on her face.

"Oh, I don't get the chance to win my money back?" Maggie pouted looking at all the balls she failed to sink into a pocket.

"Uh, sorry babe, but with the rate that you play, we'd be here for hours. The others would put out an APB on us." Alex smirked as she pulled Maggie into her arms. She kissed away that adorable pout until Maggie's dimples shown. That damn pout would be the death of her. She thought Kara's pout was good, but when Maggie first used it on her, she knew she was a goner. Looking down at the beautiful Latina in her arms, she thanked whatever God was out there for sending her this woman. Yea, there's been a couple of bumps in the road, but they've always come out stronger in the end.

Maggie pulled her face away from Alex's neck and asked, "So what adventures do you think lie ahead for us today?"

Her question was answered by both of their phones ringing.

"I don't know but it seems like we're about to find out."

* * *

Kara and James were walking back to CatCo after lunch at Noonan's. They might not be together romantically, but Kara was thankful they remained friends. Thinking about it now, she realizes nothing she ever felt for any of her exes could compare to what she felt for Lena. "So, what do you think about Lena?"

"I gotta admit, I'm a little jealous of her. You know everything is so brand new and exciting." James answered honestly.

"Yea," Kara replied. She remembered when she first landed. It was scary and the loss of her planet weighed heavily on her, but it was a little exciting learning everything. Mostly nerve wracking, but still exciting. "She's got a lot to learn, but she does have me and I'm looking forward to showing her everything."

Just then a black SUV swerves next to them. Out of instinct, Kara steps in front of James, but thankfully the SUV stopped right on time.

James let out a sigh, "That was close."

"Yea, for their car."

They watched as the masked men scrambled out of the vehicles with guns and into the building.

Kara couldn't help but scoff at the irony of the situation. "Seriously, right in front of Supergirl. I almost feel bad for them." She hurried into an alley and quickly changed. She landed in front of one of the robbers as he left the building. He pointed his shotgun at her and she rolled her eyes. These guys just never learn do they? "You do know those bullets aren't going to work on me right?"

"I'm glad I didn't bring any bullets then." She faced the voice and found a man holding a REALLY big gun. Too big to be anything but alien. All she could think before he pulled the trigger was 'crap'. The beam hit her and sent her flying backwards. She crashed into a cement block and the thing crumbled to pieces, thankfully it didn't hurt too much. Kara's eyes lit up as she aimed her laser vision at the gun, but it didn't work. She took off into the sky hoping to surprise the guy, but he saw her and shot her down. As she got to her feet, the next beam sent her into a building, which unfortunately turned out to be a children's hospital. After profusely apologizing to the kids, she flew out to check on James.

"James! James, Are you okay?"

"Yea."

She followed his line of sight and found his camera lying in pieces. "Oh no, your dad's camera."

"Who were those guys?"

She didn't know, but she knew they were going to be trouble again and next time she would be ready.

* * *

Winn flipped through the weapons, hoping one of them would look familiar to Kara, "Do any of these look familiar to you?"

"That one! That's the one he was," Kara blurted.

Winn sighed. "Okay! That is an Andranian Photon Canon." Of course it would be one of the guns they had little information on, and the information they did have did nothing to ease his fears.

"How did these guys get their hands on an alien weapon," J'onn added.

"Are you sure they weren't Andranian," Alex asked.

Kara looked over at Lena who was quietly observing the screen with the weapon on it. Neither of them had been able to visit the planet, but she was sure the brunette had some knowledge of it.

"Well they weren't purple with fins," Lena pointed out and Kara chuckled.

"You're lucky this thing hit you before it was fully charged. There's no telling what this might've done to you." Winn cautioned.

"We gotta find a way to track these weapons." J'onn insisted.

Lena whole heartedly agreed. Being Kryptonian virtually left them indestructible, but they could still feel pain, and the thought of Kara getting hurt left a knot in the pit of her stomach.

"Well, it emits phase moon particles. I can maybe come up with a way to detect them," Winn answered.

Just then, the monitors changed and Cadmus released a video, blaming aliens for the entire attack. Kara was fuming by the end of it and she was ready to obliterate a couple of cement blocks in the training room.

Lena took the superhero's hand and gave it a squeeze, "You okay there darling?"

Kara smiled at the term of endearment, her body relaxing at Lena's touch. "Yea, I just want to put these guys away before they can do anymore damage."

"Kind of a coincidence that Cadmus releases a new video just as criminals get their hands on alien weapons," Alex grumbled.

"Only a coincidence if Cadmus is the one giving them the guns." Kara replied.

* * *

Lena walked up to Alex, nervously ringing her hands together. She hasn't had much interaction with the older woman, she was always nice. However that didn't stop her from being nervous about what she was about to ask the woman. "Alex, Can we talk for a second?"

Alex smiled as she turned towards the brunette. "Sure, no problem. Follow me." She could sense the other woman was uneasy about something and she wanted to help. At first she was wary of Lena, but when she got to know the Kryptonian at game night, she was glad Kara had her in her life.

When they were in a private room, Lena hesitantly looked at Alex, "So I have question about the courting rituals here on Earth."

Alex nearly choked on the water was drinking. "Courting rituals?" She asked between coughing fits.

"Yes, this morning when me and Kara were in bed, she mentioned she wanted to take me on dates, but I'm not sure what that is."

Alex sighed, so much for winning that bet, she thought. She took a second to gather her thoughts before looking up at Lena's hopeful face. "Okay, so basically a date is with someone you like and the two of you go out and do something you both will enjoy. Oh, and you have to ask her out. Just ask 'Kara, will you go on a date with me?' and have everything planned beforehand."

Lena stored the info in her brain, already coming up with a plan. "Is that it?" she asked.

"Yup, that's it." Alex replied, before Lena could leave she stopped the woman, "Just so you know, if you ever hurt my sister I won't hesitate to send you back to the Phantom Zone."

Lena smiled at the protectiveness Alex had for Kara, "I've loved your sister since Krypton, maybe not in the same context I do now, but I would never intentionally hurt her, you have my word."

Alex blanched as Lena left the room. 'Well damn' she thought. Lena didn't just say she liked Kara, she admitted she loved her little sister. She groaned at how much she owed her girlfriend now. They really needed to stop making bets, especially since she always losing.

* * *

Lena followed Lillian out of the car. Her boss asked her to accompany her on some important business. She tensed as she saw a group of men standing there, they were the same group with the alien weapon. However Lillian seemed completely at ease around them.

Lillian cut right to the chase, all business, "You're being reckless Mr. Miner. Lazy, you're carelessness is going to get you caught."

That's when everything clicked. Of course Lillian would be the ones giving the criminals the weapons! Her blood boiled at the fact that Lillian was the cause of Kara's felt foolish for thinking Lillian was different from her son Lex. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree after all.

The man named Miner replied, "Not with the weapons you gave us. Nothing can stop us."

Lillian's smugness was evident, "Supergirl can, if you give her the chance. Your targets are too high profile. Maybe you should think smaller."

Miner scoffed, "I'm never thinking small again. From now on its all big. Big bank accounts, big yachts, big money."

Lena nearly scoffed at the audacity of this man. Greedy and self-centered, he reminded her of her father and the thought just made her despise him even more.

Lillian, however, did scoff at the man, "I've no interest in making you rich. My interest is in molding public perception through the use of these weapons to sow fear and discontent to make the populace ready for our leadership."

"So that's what this is about. You want to rule the world." Miner replied.

"No. I want to save it."

Miner snorted, "Lady, I could give a rip about your politics, but if you're so worried about my wellbeing, why don't you replace the gun Supergirl damaged? Something bigger."

Lena listened to the conversation, this man was getting on her last nerve. She smiled inwardly when he mentioned Supergirl destroyed his last gun. 'That's my girl' she thought. When her mind went to Lillian, she knew she was going to stop this woman. She was going to talk to Kara and the DEO about it first, she wasn't crazy enough to believe she could do it on her own. The Kryptonian could see where the woman was coming from, she believed she was saving the world. The only thing was, she was going about it the wrong way and trying to destroy the wrong people. Not all aliens were a threat, her ray of sunshine was a perfect example. The brunette followed as Lillian's men produced a rather large container. She opened to reveal a large gun that looked more menacing than the last.

"Use it wisely." And with that her and Lillian were on their way back to LuthorCorp.

Lillian broke the slightly tense silence in the car, "Lena, dear, I want you to help me organize a fundraiser gala for the children's hospital. There building was ruined by Supergirl during her fight with Mr. Miner. It's those kind of damages that I hope to stop by ridding this Earth of those retched creatures." Lillian's voice was full of venom and it sent a shiver of fear down Lena's spine.

"Yes Mrs. Luthor."

* * *

Lena stepped out of the elevator, her nerves spiking up at what she was about to do. When Her and Lillian were finished planning the gala, she figured it would be a good reason to ask Kara out. She quickly zoned in on the blonde Kryptonian and made her way over. "Kara?"

Kara nearly jumped out of her skin, not used to being surprised. Her face broke out into a smile at seeing the older woman. "Lena! What brings you by?"

Lena pushed up her glasses nervously, a habit she got from Kara. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask me anything."

"LuthorCorp is hosting a party this weekend. It's a gala fundraiser for the children's hospital after the accident with their new building." she smirked knowingly at Kara. The pout Kara had was too adorable. She knew the other woman felt bad about the whole ordeal, but she also knew it wasn't her fault. Damn alien weapons. Lena took a deep breath, "I was hoping you'd come. It'd mean a lot to me if you were there."

Kara smiled, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Lena bit her lip and nodded.

"Awwee, of course I'll be your date Lee." She pulled the woman into a hug and quick kiss. They were interrupted unfortunately.

"Kiera!" Ms. Grant called from the door to her office. "When you're done canoodling with your girlfriend, I need to see you in my office."

Lena sighed realizing she had to get back to work. "I'll see you later, Kara." She quickly kissed the other woman and reluctantly left.

Kara watched her go and while she was reluctant to let her go, she was certainly enjoying the view.

"Any day now, Kiera, chop chop."

Her face became crimson at being caught staring and she scrambled into her boss's office.

"Is there something you needed Ms. Grant?"

"First, how long have you been with that striking woman that was here a second ago?"

"Lena? We've only been together for a short while but we've known each other since I was a kid."

"Well, I wish you two all the happiness in the world."

"Thank you Ms. Grant," Kara said sheepishly, "Sometimes I feel I don't deserve her."

"Kara you are a grown woman. You are smart, and talented, and astonishing, and how many more times am I gonna have to tell you this for you to accept who you are. That woman probably thinks the same thing everyday. I just need you to pull up your big girl pants Kara and own your power, because I'm not gonna be around for very much longer."

Kara stood there shocked. She tried to process everything Ms. Grant just said. "What does that mean?" Her mind went to the worst possible outcome, and the thought terrified her. "Oh my God. Oh my God, Ms. Grant, are you dying?" Kara panicked, Ms. Grant couldn't die. Not only did she value this woman's advice, but as mean as her boss seemed, Ms. Grant was one of the most caring people on Earth. She considered the older blonde a friend and she couldn't imagine her life without Ms. Grant's snarky attitude.

"No!" Ms. Grant chuckled, "No, no, Kara I'm not dying. I'm leaving." sighed as she walked over to Kara. "Okay, the cat is out of the bag. I am taking a leave of absence from Catco."

"What?" Kara murmured.

"I've just done all there is that I can do here. I'm like a shark in a tank, and I'm just swimming in circles and I'm not getting anywhere. And yes. Yes I've created a media empire, and I'd like to think that I spread some light and humanity out there in the world, and I launched Supergirl for God's sake, but I've just been swimming in the same pool for too long. There are new seas out there that I have to go conquer. I need to ."

Kara sat there dumbly. "Ms. Grant, I can't imagine this place without you. Who's going to run the company while your away?"

Ms. Grant handed her a stack of papers, "You."

Cat held up her hand before Kara could say anything. "Don't give me some excuse that you can't because you can. I believe in you and it's about time you believe in yourself. If you ever need my help I'm gonna be a phone call away. The real question is... do you want to? I don't need an answer right now, but you have three days."

"Do you really believe I can do this?"

"I know you can. You were my longest assistant, you know this place almost as well as me Kara. There's no one more I would trust my company with."

Kara pulled her boss into a hug. "Thank you Ms. Grant."

* * *

Maggie sighed as she finished her conversation with a fellow cop about the whole situation. She thought she had seen everything, but of course working in the science division always left her discovering knew things. When she saw her girlfriend approaching, she quickly made her way over, knowing she would have more info on the situation. "You know, they didn't teach me one thing about antigravity guns at the academy?"

Alex smiled knowing these new weapons were a mystery to everyone. "We're analyzing thermal residue to look for any electromagnetic component to these weapons so we can create a counter measure." She personally helped with everything, but even with her and their top scientists, they were still stumped. It didn't help that it was humans who were using the gun. That only made things worse because that means there was some type of black market where alien weapons were being sold. Not only could Cadmus get their hands on the weapons, but criminals could too. Alex could already feel the headache forming from the whole situation.

Maggie chuckled at all the big words that came out of Alex's mouth, "Nerd."

She would deny it if anyone asked her, but she thought it was hot when her girlfriend started talking about science. Her eyes would light up and she would talk with so much passion and Maggie would be content to just sit there and listen.

* * *

Kara walked out of her bathroom after having done her make-up. She stopped mid-step as she took in Lena. Her tight dress hugged every curve perfectly, her hair was in a tight bun and Kara just wanted to see how long it would take to mess up that pretty red lipstick. The glasses stood out but they were necessary.

Lena watched as Kara took her in slowly. "Do I look alright?"

Kara's mouth opened and closed a few times, "You look stunning."

"Well well Ms. Zor-El,you don't look so bad yourself." Lena held out her hand for Kara to take and they left to head to the gala.

When they arrived, Lena was pulled away to mingle with other engineers. Kara hung out with James and Winn and watched as Lena charmed countless rich, old men into donating money. She would occasionally sneak away and do a perimeter check, but so far everything was going smoothly. Lena walked up to her and held out her hand.

"Would you allow me the honor and dance with me?" The brunette asked smoothly.

"Become anymore charming Ms. Pendragon and I'm going to be fighting off suitors instead of aliens."

Lena chuckled as she spun Kara. "They could try but they could never compare to you."

They continued to dance the night away, content to stay in each others arms, that is, until a certain someone showed up.

"My my. Look how many pretty things there are." Miner announced.

Everyone looked around, not knowing what to do with the new threat. Of course, where was Lillian? No where to be found.

"Ima keep this real simple people. Hand over every ring pearl, diamond watch, wallet, and no one gets disintegrated."

Just then Supergirl swooped in. "Did you really think I wouldn't be here."

"Actually I was counting on it."

As Supergirl was busy fighting the bad guys, Lena put her plan into action. She grabbed Winn's hand and dragged him under the stage.

"Lena, what are- oh, I just, wait is that a black body field generator?" Winn asked in awe

"It will be if I can get working, and you're going to help me with that."

"I am?" He looked between Lena and the generator. "You knew these guys were coming?"

"Not for certain, but Kara agreed and I wanted to be prepared. It's all going to be for nothing and a lot of people are going to get hurt unless we get this operational."

"Uh, okay. No pressure." Winn said sarcastically. "So if the black body is an equilibrium with the alien weapons then it will absorb the electromagnetic radiation and shut them down, this is genius!"

Lena smiled at Winn's praise. "I know, I know, but the frequency and the wavelength they're a match so..."

They wracked their brains for the answer, until it finally hit them.

"The induction coil!" they shouted in unison. The coil sent out a little shock as they fixed it.

Winn looked at Lena, admiration clear on his face. "Punch it."

They generator sent out a field of energy just as things were looking grim for Supergirl. She thanked her lucky stars for her amazing girlfriend.

Lena crawled out the back as Winn crawled out the other way. She didn't want Lillian to find out she stopped her evil plan, it would surely get her fired.

* * *

Kara landed on her balcony and the sight made her heart flutter. Lena was sitting on the couch in some sleep shorts and a faded university shirt, with her hair flowing around her shoulders. She had two pints of Ben & Jerry's in her lap and she was looking at Kara expectantly.

"Why do you go change into something comfortable and we can watch some Netflix while enjoying on of the best creations on Earth? Besides potstickers, of course."

Kara's face hurt her smile was so big. She couldn't think of anything better than this moment right here. The blonde supersped into some sleep clothes and cuddled up next to her girlfriend.

* * *

Maggie plopped onto the couch with a groan.

Alex walked over with two beers in hand. "Rough night at work?"

"It wasn't to bad, I'm just glad we got those scumbags." Maggie took one of the beers gratefully.

"That was pretty smart of Lena, with the whole black-body field generator and stuff."

"Yea. Kara seemed pretty proud to, speaking of which," the Latina smirked, "I believe you owe me a grenade."

Alex scoffed, "Think again Sawyer, I'm not giving you a grenade."

"Fine, then you have to try vegan ice cream. It's either that or the grenade."

Alex weighed the pros and cons of giving Maggie a grenade. She sighed, "I'll try the damn ice cream."

Maggie was sad she wasn't getting her grenade, but the look on her girlfriends face when she tried the ice cream totally made up for it.

* * *

 **I know I know, totally bad at updating but I know where I want to go with this story and I think yall are going to like it.**


End file.
